<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun in Our Eyes by missmysterious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584952">The Sun in Our Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56'>missmysterious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dizzy is an immortal warrior, F/F, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nile and Dizzy were a little something more than friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dizzy Ali/Nile Freeman, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nile Freeman &amp; Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani &amp; Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun in Our Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Staring into the sun is something you are told never to do as a child. They say it will make you go blind. Private Ali had never believed in that superstition, always questioning the logic behind it. Nor did she believe that when she died she would look into the light. It wasn't that she didn't believe there was something after death, it was that she didn't want to spend time thinking of the unknown. Of things, she couldn't understand. It scared her to think that there were things that no one could explain. Like how Nile came back to life. Staring into the sun now as she lays on the ground waiting for death to take its course she lets her mind slip to Nile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You shouldn't stare into the sun, you know?" Dizzy jokes, coming to sit beside Nile. The two have gotten the next couple weeks off before their third deployment. They decided to go to the beach, just the two of them. Dizzy sits down beside her, the two sitting in comfortable silence. As the silence reigns, Dizzy lets her head fall to rest on Nile's shoulder. Nile retaliates by resting her head on Dizzy's head. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"This is our last right? Then we retire, get a place. Actually settle down?” Nile questions, still looking into the sun. Dizzy hums in response, trying to formulate a reply to ease Nile’s worries. The other Marine has been stressed for days, worried that something is going to go wrong on this tour. Their last tour. Which is the whole reason that they are taking a break at the beach in the first place. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, it’s what we’ve been working towards. We will settle down, I will go to culinary school. You will go to college. Then one day, we will get married and grow old together,” Dizzy says, her voice sure and steady. Nile smiles at the sureness of her girlfriend. Leaning over Dizzy presses a kiss to Nile’s cheek before settling her head back into the nook of the other’s neck. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if… what if that doesn’t happen?” Nile asks, still worried. She wants to believe everything will be okay, but she just isn’t sure. A lot can go wrong on deployment, a lot more than they care to think about honestly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What have I told you about ‘what ifs,’ hmm?” Dizzy questions, this time sitting up fully and pulling Nile to her feet. The other woman complies easily and intertwines their fingers. Together the two begin walking along the beach listening to the waves crashing against the shore. Each just soaking in the other's presence. Nile praying to her god that nothing happens to the two while they are on deployment. While Dizzy simply hopes that she hadn’t lied to the love of her life in that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Private Ali sees before her death is Nile. The same Nile she had planned to marry. Yet, in a moment of fear she had pushed her away. Now, Dizzy would never get to see those dark chocolate eyes squint up in delight as she laughs at some dumb joke. Dizzy would never again get to feel those lips on hers. Dizzy would never again get to feel Nile’s arms around her as they rock to the beat of the music blaring through their apartment. Dizzy will never again get to feel how amazing it was to just hold Nile, to just let Nile hold her. To hold each other. Dizzy would never again get to laugh as she swats away Nile as the other tries to steal bits of food that are meant to be their dinner. Never again will she be able to quietly whisper “I love you” into the night’s sky while wondering where in the world Nile had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quartet is sleeping, they have just fallen into their beds. Andy in one bed, Nicky and Joe in another, and lastly Nile on the pullout. It had been a long mission, their first since they established Booker’s exile, that had left the four exhausted. Nicky wakes with a gasp, he is the first to awaken. Behind him, Joe has begun jerking. Once for every shot that the new immortal had taken. One the last jerk, Joe darts up gasping for air. Nile is twitching in her sleep and wakes with a start, knocking herself out of her bed. Andy is the last to awaken. She wakes slowly, shaken to the core. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s another one,” Andy says, the first one to break the silence. Her voice is slightly shaky as she speaks, trying to hide how much the recent turn events have shaken her to the core. However, that is essentially impossible when you live and work with these people. Almost never being alone. It certainly doesn’t help that she has known two of them for centuries and they can read her like an open book. No matter how closed off she might try to become. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another in the military,” Nicky tacs on. The man is looking at Nile. The youngest of their small family had picked herself up off of the floor. Now, the woman is sitting on the edge of her bed. Simply staring into the distance with a look in her eyes. One that Nicky can barely describe even with his immense vocabulary. The only word that can come to mind is “haunted.” Yet, even that just does not quite fit. The former priest pushes his thoughts away. Continuing, the Italian states,  “The same unit as Nile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know her?” Joe questions, moving away from Nicky’s side. Instead, taking a seat beside Nile and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Offering what comfort he can. Nicky can only assume that Joe had seen the same look he had seen. Nicky’s suspicions are quickly confirmed when Joe glances up at him, worry shining through his eyes. Nile leans into the touch, which in of itself is strange, as she forces her tears to stay put. She nods, her mind swirling. Dizzy had died. Dizzy is one of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Desiree “Dizzy” Ali, she was my girlfriend,” Nile responds, after a beat of silence. Nile cracks a smile as she hears an audible gasp coming from Andy. Nicky, probably sensing her distress, joins Nile, on the bed. Sitting on the opposite side Nile that Joe was not occupying, successfully sandwiching her in. Nile didn’t mind though, if anything she was grateful for the silent support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you like girls?” Andy questions, Nile shoots her a confused look while the men on either side glare. Andy shakes her head slowly, as if clearing her thoughts. Nile thinks she hears something about money and Booker, but chooses to ignore it. After a few beats of silence the oldest immortal among them speaks up again. “Sorry, not important. We have to go get her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can rot!” Nile exclaims, standing up suddenly. The group fall into a state of shock as Nile storms from the room. It is only when they hear the slamming of the door, signaling that Nile has left, that they snap out of her shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will go get her,” Nicky volunteers, already standing. Andy nods, watching as he moves to the door. Opening and closing it behind him before she turns to Joe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s pack our things. We need to be ready to go with the car by the time they get back,” Andy speaks. Joe nods, following the silent order. Nicky would probably be back with Nile within the next ten minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want her to rot?” Nicky asks, walking up to the space Nile has occupied in the empty park, his accent thick with sleep. They may be immortals but that doesn’t mean they don’t need to sleep. After all, they are still human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Nile says, staring out at the open space. At the stars above their heads, at the moon shine brushing the tops of the trees, at the open grass where she could hear the movement of some sort of small animal. Nicky waits patiently for Nile to continue, taking in the same scenery as Nile. Letting the peaceful air of the night time wash over him. Allowing himself to become at peace with the situation. If the shaky breath is anything to go by, Nile has too. “I don’t not really. It’s just.. She promised we would be in it together forever. I always knew she had trouble understanding what couldn’t be explained. I just never thought it would affect us. When I woke up that day, and I didn’t have a scar? She looked at me with horror mixed fear. An image I can’t get out of my head. No matter how hard I try. I just see that face. That face that I would see every morning, no matter where I was, looking at me with fear. Then when I found out I was supposed to be going to Germany, I walked to my barracks to pack and it was already packed and set. In a way that I knew she was the one that had done it. She hadn’t even packed the pictures we had together, and when I looked at her she couldn’t even look me in the eyes. I know it must have been hard, but she wasn’t the one who had gotten her throat slit then woke up fine. Wondering if it had even ever happened. If it was just a dread. Of course, it wasn’t though, this is real life. Sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry. Thank you, for telling me,” Nicky says, wrapping her into a hug, letting the younger immortal cling to him. He let’s Nile dictate when the hug ends, it is for her benefit, not for his. Although, it doesn’t stop at least a small twinge of sadness when the woman pulls away from his embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for listening,” Nile replies, a smile on her face. Nicky simply nods, it is just what he does, who he is. There is no need for her to thank him for something that should simply be human nature to listen and help those who need it at that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, they are probably waiting in the car for us,” Nicky says, bumping his shoulder with hers. Sure, enough when they exit the main area of the park they are met with the car. Andy is in the driver’s seat, and Nicky can’t help but send up a quick prayer to whatever being that may exist that they and the car make it in one piece. Nicky might be a bad driver, but Andy isn’t much better. The woman is still determined speed laws are “just a suggestion.” Nile appears to be doing the same and he can’t help but let out a laugh as he climbs into the car beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Private Desiree “Dizzy” Ali wakes up again in a field of dead bodies, but she has no time to dwell on that. She was dead. Or was she? No, no she had definitely died, and yet here she was sitting up surrounded by corpses of enemies and allies alike. Standing up she checks her person. Four bullet holes, blood filling the surrounding area where the wounds should be. Yet, there is nothing. Save for the bullet holes in her uniform. Shuddering, her mind drifts to Nile. The same thing had happened then. Nile had passed and yet she was walking and fine, no scars to show for what had happened to her. And if her dreams are anything to go off of, Nile is still alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squinting up at the sky she thinks. There was a woman with fair skin, her dark hair parted to the side. There was a man with tanned skin and curly hair, that looked strangely like Jafar from the live action Aladdin. There was another man, this one with both fair skin and fair hair, his eyes blue and calculating. There was a third man, one with blondish hair pushed back, again with fair skin. He was standing next to another woman, one she had seen in her dreams as well. She had dark hair and a look about her that said she had been through some horrible things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman is broken out of her train of thought by the sound of feet pounding on the earth near her. Panicking, the woman starts to run, she is unarmed, and she had been standing. It was too late to play dead. The private doesn’t make it too far before two shots are fired and she falls to the desert floor, clutching her leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” A male voice calls, moving closer to the scene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found her!” A woman replies, sounding mildly annoyed but amused. Which confuses Dizzy, but the woman is not about to dwell on it. Instead, she lays on the ground staring up at the sun, just waiting for these strange people to end her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Another male voice asks, also approaching the area. There are four footsteps in total if Dizzy is counting correctly. Which means the fourth of the group has yet to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shot her,” The same woman as before replies, sounding as if it was obvious. There is a beat of silence before there are voices being heard. Two in different languages, then finally a third.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean you shot her, Andy?!" A voice exclaims. A familiar voice. No, it can't be. Nile isn’t here, and she is meant to be dead. Did the same thing that happened to Nile happen to her? Dizzy doesn’t get the chance to dwell on the thought long before the fourth voice trails off. Slowly, steps are being taken to close the distance between the two. Yet, Dizzy can’t find it in herself to look away from the sun above her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What she was trying to get away!” The voice, presumably Andy, defends. Distantly, she can hear two male voices arguing with the woman. However, Dizzy is two focused on the woman that is hovering over her, blocking the sun from her chocolate-brown-eyes, giving the effect of an angel’s halo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nile?” Dizzy questions, her voice airy with disbelief. Nile nods in confirmation. Her face as beautiful as the last time she had seen it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't stare into the sun you know,"  Nile says with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>